Let Me See You
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: AU: Could there be something between an old hunter and a young nun? To put it simply, anything could happen in the Nightmare. Life or death. Love or hate. It's all possible. - M for reasons -
**Let Me See You**

 **Author's Note** : An AU fic inspired by watching a shit ton of werewolf movies. Also, I've been listening to the song "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face" by Roberta Flack. I have NO IDEA why I chose this pair. LOL.

" _Masks beneath masks until suddenly the bare bloodless skull."_

― Salman Rushdie, The Satanic Verses

" _Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."_

― Veronica Roth, Divergent

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

 _Yharnam_

It was always a question why they continued to meet each other.

They offered each other comfort, physical and emotional. Every hunter needed it. Although Eileen preferred to work in the shadows, the nun was a willing offering that she would not soon refuse. She found it amusing. Some would assume they were in love.

The little nun always followed Eileen wherever she went. There were times when Eileen ordered her to hide away should she encounter a beast or blood-thirsty hunter in her path. Adella obeyed most of the time.

Then, there were days such as today when she tried to follow Eileen into Yharnam's sewers and ended up getting sliced by a crazed citizen on her arm.

"Still lingering about?" Eileen sighed, shaking her head while she wrapped the nun's arm with gauze.

Adella watched her. She wished she knew what Eileen was thinking, but all she ever saw was that wooden bird mask staring back at her. No matter how many times they comforted each other in dark alleys and abandoned homes, Eileen never took her mask off.

But that never stopped Adella from always asking her.

And Eileen gave her the same answer. Always.

"What do you think you'll see when I take my mask off?"

Adella didn't know how she could answer that. The way Eileen responded was of curiosity and a mild edge in her tone.

But this time, Adella would have an answer.

"I think I'd see you." she said.

Eileen gave a chuckle. "And what do you think I am?"

She had another answer. And one that Adella could not respond to. She just stared at the hunter with conflict. Why was she so adamant about never letting her see her face? Adella wanted to at least see her. One last look in case either one of them were to perish.

She knew that Eileen was older than she was. The woman always made mocking comments about her youth and how she was young and naive. But Eileen wasn't cruel. She had never been cruel to Adella. Just realistic.

"We should get inside." Eileen told her. "Come."

Adella rubbed her sliced arm and followed the feather-cloaked hunter into an abandoned house. Eileen helped her through the broken window and made a move to push a book shelf up against it.

"Come on, then. Help me with this." she said.

Adella nodded and moved to the other side, helping Eileen push the bookcase up against the broken window. Once Eileen seemed satisfied with that, she walked around the room that they had ended up in; a small library of sorts.

Adella sat down onto the floor and held herself, shivering at the sounds of howls outside. Eileen glanced over at her before making a sound of approval.

"They're on the move tonight," she said. "We should rest here for now." Her voice became light with amusement. "Unnerved by a few simple beasts, are we?"

Adella shook her head, trying to put on an air of courage. "Oh, merciful gods, help me..." she mumbled, under her breath, "In the name of the Healing Church, cleanse us of this horrible dream..."

Eileen sighed and took a seat beside her. She put her arm around Adella's shoulders. "Come here."

Adella nodded and leaned in against the other woman, drawing warmth from the feathers and the musty smell of her coat. It took a few moments before she stopped shivering. She murmured with content and snuggled in closer.

"What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights." Eileen said, with a sigh.

Adella shook her head, rubbing her hand up and down Eileen's chest. "I have nowhere else to go."

Eileen said nothing on the matter. A nun outside of the Healing Church was like a bird without a nest. She could understand.

"Let's rest for a little," she told the nun, "Then we'll move forward, yes?"

"Mm-hm," Adella murmured, rubbing her cheek into the feathers.

O

A hand went over Adella's mouth as she stifled the moans that escaped her. Eileen's breathless sounds filled the air and she brought her masked face close to the flushed, trembling nun.

"Hush. Do you want a beast to find us in this state?" she chuckled.

Adella wrapped her arms around Eileen's shoulders, clutching her tightly. She felt that any second, the hunter could disappear.

"Please..." Adella begged, leaning her head back so that Eileen could stroke her cheek gently with one hand.

The gloves were ice cold, but warmed at the touch of her body. She didn't care if she used her gloves even when she worked utter witchcraft between her legs. Not when she was at the cusp of release.

It was so sinful of her. What would they say at the church if they saw her in such a way? Adella felt herself smiling at the thought. Oh, what a perverse idea!

Eileen was mostly silent when she worked to pleasure her. Except for the faint, breathless sounds behind her mask. The subdued delight in her noises Adella would often catch when there was absolute silence.

When Adella stiffened, she buried her face in Eileen's coat, letting out a pleasured cry. Eileen gently removed her fingers from her and chuckled.

"My little nun," she murmured, tipping the end of her mask against Adella's cheek.

Adella took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at her. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just yet. Give yourself a moment to catch your breath, love." Eileen said, with a gentle laugh.

Adella smiled, rubbing her cheek with one hand.

"To think you'd even let an old woman like me touch you," Eileen muttered, shaking her head.

"I don't care about that." Adella argued. "I'm just happy to be with you. My sweet hunter."

Eileen made an amused sound. "Really. Calling me such silly pet names, are we?"

Adella laughed with delight and snuggled further beneath the hunter. Eileen gave a rather undignified sound when her leg slid between hers. Adella wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Eileen."

The hunter stilled, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Could I please see you?"

Adella looked up at her hesitantly. Eileen stared down at her in silence before she answered exactly how Adella knew she would.

"What do you think you'll see when I take this mask off?" she asked.

"Eileen..."

"Answer or you never touch me again."

Adella sighed, looked away in silence before she shook her head. "I don't know." she said, quietly.

"Then do not ask for something if you do not know its answer."

Adella slowly removed her arms from the other woman and rolled to the side. Eileen made a thoughtful sound and raised a hand to her shoulder.

"Adella, listen to me - "

"I won't ask you again." Adella told her, evenly. "It's not my place."

She didn't speak for the rest of the night. Eileen sighed with frustration and rubbed a hand over her masked face.

It was going to be a long hunt.

O

The hunter hadn't intended to fall asleep the way she did. She awoke still lying on the makeshift bed - made up of rags, blankets and pillows. Eileen looked around before her movements became more urgent and she quickly stood up.

"Adella?" she said. "Adella!"

Eileen quickly gathered her blades and rushed outside. The moon was still high and full, but she saw no signs of the nun.

"Adella, you bloody fool!" she hissed.

She made her way down the streets, not realizing that Adella had retrieved a bell pendant from a fallen priest.

She was standing near the Cathedral Ward, studying the metal object with a smile. It looked exactly like her own. It was probably from the same place she had come from.

Behind her, a tall, hooded being wielding a large bag over its shoulder stepped up, casting its shadow over. Adella frowned and slowly turned. Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed.

The sound was heard by Eileen and she quickly sprinted in its direction. Unfortunately, the screams were also heard by crazed townsfolk, beasts and dogs. Eileen was met with several of them.

She cut through her enemies with her twin blades, tucking, rolling and dodging all obstacles in her path.

"Get out of my way!" Eileen shouted.

She found herself at the foot of the Grand Cathedral stairs and noticed the Snatcher with a wriggling bag over its shoulder. Adella's cries for help were coming from it.

A massive creature stood between her and Adella. Wielding a large, dangerous ax. Eileen pressed forward, shouting to the Snatcher.

"Give her back!" she raged, rushing beneath the large being and narrowly missing a swing of its ax. "GIVE HER BACK!"

The Snatcher ignored her, continuing on until its body began to shimmer with red and black light. It was leaving.

"No!" Eileen shouted, "No, stop! Let her go, you filth!"

The Snatcher vanished, seconds as Eileen dove to plunge her blades into its head. Instead, she only contacted air and stumbled to the ground in a flurry of limbs. When she regained her senses, she looked around wildly before screaming in rage.

This wasn't her. This wasn't how she fought.

And now, looking back, she saw several beasts coming her way.

O

Adella was silent as she watched her world through the sack. She noticed eerie, stone statues; twisted in terrible displays of agony. She heard feminine moans around her, tormented cries in the distance.

Oh Gods, where was she?

The gave a cry when she felt herself contacting stone. The bag opened and Adella watched the Snatcher leave her alone in a dingy cell before shutting the door.

"No!" she begged, "Please, please let me go!"

"No, please let me go." A mocking voice sneered.

Adella looked over to the cell near her and spotted a blind, filthy woman in rags lying on the floor. Her eyes were wrapped in bandages and her mouth opened in an eerie grin. Adella backed as far away from her as she could.

The woman grinned wide. "Afraid of me now, are you, love?" she sneered. "Well, you haven't seen ANYTHING yet." She gestured with a broad sweep of one thin arm. "Welcome to Hypogean Gaol. You'll fit RIGHT in."

A mad giggle escaped her and Adella backed away into a corner, held hands to her ears and began to cry.

Meanwhile, Eileen was making her way into Yahar'gul, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. She could hear the faint ringing of bells. Possibly from those damnable bell-ringing fiends.

They brought on the Blood-Addled Hunters. While this was her goal to end them at her blade, she had other things to content with.

Like finding Adella.

"What are you looking for?"

Eileen turned, stunned to hear the sound of a child's voice behind her. When she faced the owner of the voice, she was frozen.

"No... That isn't possible!" she gasped, choking back on her horror.

An dark-skinned girl, wearing tattered rags and shoes stood there. She had short black hair, bright blue eyes and a cheeky smile.

It was Eileen's sister.

But this was a trick. Eileen felt her waver resolve itself and she turned.

"You are not my sister." she said, coldly.

The girl laughed gently. "Today I am. Tomorrow, I could be everywhere else." she told her. "If I didn't speak to you in this shape, you would have gone mad almost instantly. Like all the others who attempted communion."

Communion. Eileen knew then who she spoke with. She looked up, spotting the spider-like beings clinging to the surfaces of buildings and walls. Their almond-shaped heads with faceless features. The pulsating brains within the spider-web flesh.

Amygdala.

The girl tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "You know who I am now, yes?" she asked, her voice like that of a scolding mother.

Why did a Great One speak with her?

"I was interested," the girl said, smiling. "There isn't much here. They've all run away from their failures. When you appeared, I was curious."

A curious Great One. How absurd.

Eileen turned and continued on foot. The little girl followed behind her. The way she spoke carried all the ancient wisdom that a child was not wont to have. It was eerie, especially considering that the voice was of her long-dead sister.

"What are you looking for?" the girl asked, with a curious sound.

"Nothing." Eileen replied, hoping the Great One would lose interest in her.

It was never really good when one of the Celestial Beings took interest in someone. So whether or not SHE was just bored or genuinely intrigued by her, Eileen didn't want to know. She NEVER wanted to know.

"I have seen many mortal beings walk these walls," the girl said, with a bored sigh. "I understand some of them are prone to lying. And you can't lie to me. I will see it."

There was no maliciousness in her voice, but a certain sympathy.

"I am simply looking for someone. I mean no trouble otherwise."

The girl smiled at her. "I understand that you don't." she replied, walking up a length of steps and taking a seat. She leaned back with a sigh. "They think taking the women would please me. But I've no interest in just any mortal woman. Most of you are so predictably boring."

Eileen stood there, uncertain of whether or not she should speak.

"Still, they have her in the lower dungeons. They plan to work some ritual. A child's play-game." The girl stood up and stretched. "I do not understand love. Very well, I do not understand mortal love."

"I don't..." Eileen began.

The girl chuckled and shook her head. "Don't be prideful. I understand what drives you, hunter. And it is certainly not ambition. One does not walk in this world simply for the view. One does not accept curses because it works for them."

She pointed now, toward the chapel.

"She is there. Go to her if you must. But your child-like wonder in one another is of no aid to you in life. It will end as it always does. Do not cling to hope. It is forsaken in this world."

The girl vanished and Eileen looked around before she glanced up toward a single Amygdala perched just above the chapel it had indicated. The faceless being gestured with one long, terrible hand.

 _"Do not incur HER wrath. For she is not as forgiving as I."_

The whispered warning, disembodied and eerie came from the wind.

Or from the creature watching her.

Eileen didn't know what sort of "her" the Great One spoke of, but didn't care at this point. All that mattered was finding Adella and leaving.

O

Adella was alone in the cell, holding herself and praying. The crazed woman who had spoken with her was gone. She had been taken by those terrible Snatchers. It was not certain what they were doing, but Adella knew she would soon be next.

The cell door creaked open and Adella looked up, confused.

It wasn't locked?

She slowly approached, making her way out and looking around for signs of enemies. Monsters. Beasts. She didn't know what she was going to find. But anything was better than here. So she had to take a chance.

Adella made her way through the dungeon halls, climbed stairs and stepped into a chapel, where she spotted Eileen in the middle of combat with a crazed citizen. The hunter cut him down and Adella grinned, so relieved it was ridiculous.

"Eileen!" she yelled.

Eileen looked around sharply and when she spotted Adella, she quickly hurried down a flight of steps and they quickly embraced.

"Oh Gods, I'm so happy you're alright!" Adella was so happy to see her, she didn't care if she was sobbing; that she was hugging Eileen and refusing to let go.

Eileen groaned with a mixture of anger and relief. "You stupid girl..." she hissed, holding her just as tightly. "Don't do any of that crying or you'll have me crying too."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Adella moaned, "I didn't mean. I was so afraid and - "

Eileen looked at her, placing her hand against Adella's cheek. "Don't be sorry. Remember what I told you? It's all right to be afraid. Everyone is afraid. Without fear in our hearts, we're little different from the beasts themselves."

Adella didn't know what sort of expression Eileen had, but she held that gloved hand to her face.

"Were you afraid?" she asked.

Eileen nodded. "I was."

Eileen pulled from her. "Now, enough of these dramatics. Let's go."

Adella smiled and nodded her agreement. "Of course."

They turned to go, but stopped at the sight of a man standing in the doorway now. He was wearing a blood-spattered helmet with several nails rammed into it. He also wore long, dangerous claws and his back was scarred from flogging.

Eileen raised a protective hand in front of Adella. "I need you to keep your distance. This is one of my marks."

"Eileen, we should run!" Adella urged, tugging at that arm.

"No. This is the way of a hunter of hunters. He must be put down like a dog." Eileen argued. "Blood-thirsty hunters no longer have purpose in this world. It is my duty to rid them of their wretched lives."

She looked at her. "Go. Do as I say."

Adella saw no arguing with her, so she nodded and took cover behind a flight of stairs. Eileen faced her new assailant and cracked her neck.

"Alright then. Ladies first."

The enemy tossed back his head and howled like a beast before cackling.

O

Adella could only watch helplessly as the two assailants were locked in combat. Claws sliced through the air, but Eileen spun and twirled to avoid them. It reminded the nun of dancing. The whistle of blades cutting through the air.

The crazed hunter gave a wild cackle, trying to push Eileen backwards. They twisted against one another before Eileen kicked out, wrenching the enemy hunter from her. In the chaos, he grabbed a handful of feathers, taking her with him.

"Eileen!" Adella cried.

After wrestling about in the dust, there was a loud cry and Eileen's wooden mask was sent falling to the floor. Adella reacted with a gasp and bent down to retrieve it. The enemy hunter stood up, turned to her and began advancing.

Adella backed away with a frightened sound.

Suddenly, two blades were punched through the enemy hunter's chest and he stiffened with a wet groan. Blood gushed down his torso in rivers before the blades were removed and he collapsed to the floor.

Adella stared down at his body before she looked up. Eileen had her back to her and she was breathing heavily.

"Eileen?" she said, carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Give me my mask."

Adella stared down at the mask, then to Eileen's back. "Show me..."

No response.

"Please. I don't care how terrible you believe it to be." Adella pleaded.

Eileen hung her shoulders. Then, she turned, facing Adella. The nun's eyes widened.

Eileen had dark skin, hardened features and pale blue eyes, short black hair streaked with gray; evidence of aging. But the other half of her face was a grimacing beast. She was caught in between corruption, just like all the others had been before her.

Those teeth on her beast-half of her face were sharp, twisted in a terrible scowl. Thick, gray fur was starting to grow around her ear, which was finely tipped. The human half of her face looked...sad.

"Eileen..." Adella began, uncertain of how to respond.

O

Adella sat in the darkness of the room.

"Did I scare you?" Eileen asked, sitting across from her.

Adella couldn't help it. She nodded with a small sound.

"Do you want to stop meeting me?" Eileen spoke calmly, evenly.

"No. I don't."

"I can see you shaking. You're afraid of me."

Adella looked up at her. It was difficult looking at the woman and the beast, she couldn't lie. But Eileen was staring at her. Not like a beast. Like a person.

"I'm not afraid." she said, smiling. "Because I know you won't hurt me."

Eileen didn't respond. She just continued to stare.

Adella reached for her. "Please..."

It took a few moments of hesitation before Eileen walked over to her, kneeling down in front of the younger woman. Adella took one of her hands in hers and began to remove her glove. She noticed rough scarring around her hands, but also evidence of hardened claws that had started to form. Eileen must have filed them down.

Adella kissed the palm of her hand gently before she moved to every fingertip. Eileen just continued to watch her, silent and focused as she always was. But the way Adella held her, the way she kissed her hand threatened her resolve.

The nun brought the hand up to her cheek and looked up at the hunter with a plea in her stare.

" _Please_." she repeated.

Eileen leaned forward and lightly ghosted her lips over Adella's, listening to the trembled breath the nun uttered.

She finally pressed her lips to Adella's, drawing forth a needy moan from the nun's throat. Oh, that was much better than wearing her mask. To finally taste her lips...

Adella's hands reached up, cupping Eileen's face. It seemed she felt the same because her kisses turned urgent, her fingers searching. Eileen's teeth lightly bit down on Adella's lower lip, perhaps in scolding.

"Calm down, love." Eileen said, her voice suddenly husky. "We've no need to rush. We have all night."

She kissed her again and Adella leaned into her with a sound of approval. Eileen guided her back slowly to the floor and the makeshift bed of animal skins and cloth. The hunter settled herself comfortably on top of her.

When they parted, a breathless smile lit Adella's face and Eileen mirrored it with one of her own. The friction between them was incredible, their chests rubbing together, teasing their sensitive bodies, but this wasn't enough. Eileen needed more and clearly, so did she. She needed to feel her skin against hers. The mere thought of it...

Adella kissed the beast half of her face, perhaps a means to assure her that she was alright with it. That she no longer feared anything. She felt hands working to undress her and head swimming with pleasure, she worked to do the same.

Eileen's attire was a little more complex than her own, but she managed to get a few of the buttons undone of her coat so that she could reach inside and tease her chest. Eileen hissed sharply, leaning on her elbow.

Adella noticed that she had several more terrible scars on her chest and across her breasts. So much the hunter had gone through and survived. It was simply amazing to see. She ran a single fingertip over one of her nipples, teasing it to hardness. Eileen squirmed a little, unable to resist her movements.

"Shameless nun!" she hissed out, when Adella kissed her breast gently.

Adella smiled, delighting herself in the reaction. She kissed Eileen's collar bone, then her chest. All the while Eileen shuddered. The hunter was warm, nearly burning hot as if she suffered fever. But that was common for those who had been corrupted. Or even those fighting it.

Eileen worked to get her undressed, but Adella batted her hands away and undressed herself. There was an unusual eagerness coming from the hunter as she finally removed the last of her clothes.

The sensation of her skin against Adella's was such a wonderful feeling. Gods, she had no idea just how badly she needed this until she had every inch of Adella's flesh at her disposal.

Eileen was muscular as every hunter should be; her flesh riddled with scars from constant battles she had encountered.

"I want to kiss you." Adella said, peppering Eileen's neck with kisses.

Eileen chuckled. "Think you already are, love."

Yes, but I want to kiss your scars. Every one."

A husky laugh answered her. "There are too many for that, but I appreciate the effort." Eileen said, grinning. She looked less like a hunter now and more like a young fighter who had never fired a bullet in her life.

Adella was surprised when she looked at the beast half of Eileen's face. It actually wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. The thick, damp patches of gray fur, the still-human blue eyes there...

Eileen was still there.

"This is your last chance to stop this," Eileen told her, leaning close to whisper in Adella's ear.

"You would stop even now?" Adella looked surprised, running her hands across the darker skin of her lover.

"Yes, I would." Eileen said, nodding. She was serious. "I do not want you to - "

She was cut off when Adella kissed her, teasing the gray beast fur along her ears. Well, that was a 'yes' if she had ever experienced.

"It's you. I don't want anyone else." Adella murmured, against her lips.

"Alright, love. Alright." Eileen said, so softly it was barely heard.

Their lips met again and Eileen slipped her thigh between Adella's legs, pushing hard against her center. The nun uttered a whimper, leaning her head back. Eileen's mouth was on the soft skin of her neck and her hands laced with hers, holding her to the floor.

She began to rock slowly, rubbing herself against Adella's thigh while pleasuring the nun with hers. Adella moaned and Eileen responded in kind, resting her head against the nun's shoulder.

"Yes..." she gasped, scraping those sharp teeth against Adella's shoulder.

She had no thought to how badly she needed this until she had it. It felt so good and it was so long since she surrendered to her baser needs. Adella also seemed to be enjoying herself too without fear, if her pleasured sounds were any indication.

Neither one of them were in any danger of the other stopping. Beasts could break down the door and Eileen wasn't sure if she was capable of stopping herself from gorging on the offering of the young thing beneath her.

"Eileen..." Adella moaned, her voice heightened with urgency. Her kisses were suddenly frantic, far more needy. "Please. I can't..."

"Go ahead, love." Eileen breathed, "Go ahead."

Adella strained against her, crying out moments before she surrendered to absolute bliss. Eileen worked herself to the edge before she gave a shout, her mind also lost to raw absence of thought and she hissed out something in her native tongue that Adella couldn't understand.

Eileen smiled breathlessly and watched the lovely nun writhe and shudder in her arms, uttering several broken sobs. Poor thing. She was sometimes so overtaken by her pleasure that it brought her to tears. It never bothered the hunter.

She pulled her hands away and held her close. "Oh, love," she sighed. "It's okay... It's alright. Come here, hold me."

Eileen rolled to the side, taking Adella with her. They pressed their bodies close and Eileen kissed Adella's forehead before pulling her into her arms. It took a few moments before the nun spoke, suddenly shy in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Ah, I feel so silly." she murmured, with a small laugh.

Eileen furrowed her brow. Not entirely something she wanted to hear after they were together.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"I never should have been afraid." Adella rested her cheek against Eileen's neck.

Eileen smiled faintly. "You need not apologize. I would have been concerned if your first reaction wasn't fear. You're human, love. Don't doubt yourself."

"You are too."

"Not entirely."

"You ARE." Adella insisted, clutching her tighter.

Eileen chuckled gently, brushing the nun's bangs aside. "Ah, fine. Be that way," she said, "You give this old hunter more glory than she deserves. There's no honor in me."

Adella looked up at her, features filled with sorrow and longing.

"I have one final mark left," Eileen assured her. "And then...we can both leave Yharnam. Together."

Adella raised her eyebrows.

Eileen gently pushed back another lock of her hair. "We can go. Just you and I. Put this behind me and finally rest."

Adella nodded with a smile. "Will they approve of me? A simple, lowly nun?"

Eileen laughed, giving her a kiss on her nose. "You think so less of yourself, love. I think they will adore you. Just as I do."

Adella brightened. "Mm, sounds wonderful."

Eileen pulled her close. "One final mark. That's all I have left."

"Alright. I will wait for you then."

O

Adella waited in Oedon Chapel, pacing around in the halls. The Chapel Dweller offered constant chatter and comfort. He was kind, despite his monstrous features. She had learned not to harbor judgment after witnessing what Eileen had hid behind her face. Not every monster would harm her.

"The screams of wimminfolk, the stench of blood, the snarls of beasts…none of em's to uncommon now. Yharnam's done for, I tell ya..."

The way he mumbled drew the nun to him. "No, there's hope."

The Chapel Dweller looked up at her with those white eyes, crooked teeth.

"Waiting for it to end… It always does, always has, you know. Since forever." he said, "But it won't end nicely, not this time. Even some folks hiding inside are goin' bad."

Adella looked at the door, somehow hoping that Eileen would come through it, safe and sound. But there was only silence, along with the eerie gust of wind. The howls of dogs and beasts.

"Ya waitin' for someone?"

Adella nodded her head. "The one who came with me."

His wrinkled features twisted into a smile. "She would have been safe here. They'll be safe here. All of you. The incense wards off the beasts."

"She had one mark." Adella said, "But she hasn't come back."

The Chapel Dweller had gone silent before he began to laugh; a nervous sound, but filled with joy all the same.

"I'm… overjoyed, really. That you'd even give me the time o' day!" he said.

Adella managed a small smile.

Meanwhile, Eileen was standing before the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - such a title for a blood-soaked hunter.

She laughed menacingly. "Few hunters can resist the intoxication of the hunt," she told him. "Look at you, just the same as all the rest..."

She withdrew her swords. "The hunters must die... The nightmare must end..."

Eileen could feel the temptation of the beast half of her, wanting nothing more than to consume and rend his flesh. She ignored it. Pushed forward with a shout.

"Only I can stop this madness!"

Cackling wildly, she charged at him, just as the other hunter drew his blade. Eileen's weapons collided with his and she continued to laugh.

"Your blood is mine! A hunter's blood for me!" she shouted. "Your punishment is death! Death to hunters!"

It seemed like hours had passed and Adella stood by the door, still waiting for Eileen. But no signs of the hunter were to be seen. Only the fog, the stars and the moon above. She cast her gaze toward the Grand Cathedral.

She started forward.

Hesitated.

Started forward again.

Finally, she mustered up her courage and made her way up the stairs. She saw signs of beasts littering the steps, as well as crazed citizens who had been cut down by blades. No signs of the Snatchers either. Would they return after she had escaped?

Adella climbed the steps and she spotted Eileen at the top, lying in a pool of her own blood. Horror lit her face and she quickly rushed to her side.

"Eileen!"

The hunter was clutching her abdomen, drenched in her own blood. Her breaths were heavy, thick and filled with pain.

"Don't you ever listen to your elders?" she grunted. She saw the horror on Adella's face and spoke evenly. "No matter, don't worry. I'm afraid I've made a bit of a blunder. I'm just going to have a short rest."

Adella caught her in her arms, just as she tipped forward. She put a hand to Eileen's abdomen, her voice shaking out of her frantically.

"Gods...w-we have to stop your bleeding!" she moaned.

Eileen laughed breathlessly. "Oh, don't worry, I've taken blood. Enough to save an old woman." She grunted. "Ah, get my mask, would you?"

Adella nodded and removed Eileen's mask. The woman coughed up a stream of blood before chuckling, hissing through blood-stained teeth.

"No more dreams for me. This is my last chance." she said.

Adella put a finger to her lips. "Stop. Don't say that."

"It's true, love. I don't seem to be apt for this life anymore..." Eileen looked up toward the moon, her eyes suddenly heavy. "My glory days were long ago now..."

She reached around her neck, tugged the bell pendant she wore; it snapped the chain and she offered it to Adella.

"I never thanked you." she said.

Adella was in tears. "For what?"

"For this..." Eileen told her, laughing weakly. "I've carried the bloody thing everywhere with me."

Adella laughed sorrowfully. "That was still mine?"

Eileen smiled, her eyelids fluttering. "Of course. I...went everywhere with it."

Adella stroked her face gently with two fingers; a little effort to keep her calm and relaxed. Eileen just smiled up at her.

"It's...been a funny sort of night, hasn't it?"

Adella shushed her. "Shhh, don't talk. Save your strength." she urged. "You'll be fine, I swear by the Gods."

Eileen scoffed. "The Gods have no love for me, silly nun." she said. She gave a long, watery sigh and leaned her head back.

"Let me rest a while..." she whispered, blood gushing from the corner of her mouth. "...I'll be fine, just wait..."

Adella watched her frantically as her eyes began to close. "Eileen? Eileen, no, no." she begged, shaking her. "Eileen, please! Stay with me."

The hunter went limp in her arms and the last breath of life escaped her. Adella pulled her close and began to sob hysterically into her coat. She cared not for the blood that soaked her robes.

The sounds seemed to have drawn the attention of Eileen's mark as the shadow of his figure loomed over the scene.

Adella looked up, spotting the Cainhurst mask, the same feathered garb as Eileen, and the armored boots. She noticed he seemed interested in the woman in her arms.

"No..." Adella begged. "No, stay away from her! Leave her alone!"

The man stared at her in silence before a sinister chuckle escaped his helmet. He said nothing more and advanced into the cathedral, leaving the woman alone.

When the Last Hunter appeared in Oedon Chapel, he found Adella sitting alone, just giggling madly to herself.

Alone.


End file.
